1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sun shields or glare shields for automotive vehicles and wherein light intercepting devices are adjustably attached to the conventional visor.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Many attachments for vehicle sun visors have been known in the art. Typical are the opaque attachments which are hinged, clamped, or slidably affixed mechanically to the visors and as seen for example in U.S. Pat Nos. 2,304,677; 2,842,197; 2,701,612 and 2,829,919. Some of these patents have incorporated shaded or semi-transparent attachments and various mechanical devices have been employed to mount the attachments on the conventional visor. On prior art patent affixes a semi-transparent attachment to a visor magnetically as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,530 by providing unitary magnets affixed to the semi-transparent material by adhesive means.
The present invention forms a new and useful attachment for a sun visor by adding a desirable quantity of finely powdered ALNICO or iron powder to a clear plastic synthetic resin in an amount that may be magnetized to enable the material to be self-adhering magnetically to a suitable object such as another piece of the same material or any ferrous material and at the same time provides the sun shade or glare shield characteristic by the physical presence of the fine powdered ALNICO or iron as the case may be while maintaining suitable transparency to the desired degree.
None of the prior art patents disclose the simple expediency of providing the dual function of light or glare control and magnetizable qualities through the introduction of a magnetizable powder into a clear plastic in sheet form.